Turn The Heat Up
by clarocque
Summary: Des sorts de rafraîchissement déréglés entraînent des révélations intéressantes. Humour. Fluff. Drarry. Traduction d'un OS de Dracogotgame (aka HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack).


Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je vous présente une nouvelle traduction d'un merveilleux oneshot de **Dracogotgame** (aka **HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack ). **

Je tiens à remercier **Mayura Seno** une fois de plus pour son aide pour la correction!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Turn The Heat Up**

L'appartement était _torride_.

Ron gémit d'une misère noire, s'effondrant sur le canapé en cuir – et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit du foutu cuir. Il tira sur son col une fois de plus, essayant de faire un peu disparaître la chaleur infernale qui habitait l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

« Harry, t'en as encore pour longtemps ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce qu'on peut aller travailler ? Je suis en train de brûler ici ! »

« Pour l'amour de Godric, Ron ! » s'exclama sèchement Harry, essuyant la sueur sur son front pour la centième fois. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'apprécier ça ? Je sais qu'il fait chaud ici, les sorts de rafraîchissement n'arrêtent pas de se dérégler. »

« Alors, répare-les ! »

Harry percuta fortement sa tasse sur le comptoir. « Je les ai relancés il y a une heure, » grogna-t-il, sans prendre la peine de cacher son irritation. « Ça va refroidir éventuellement, je ne peux pas accélérer le processus ! Si ça te dérange tant que ça, va attendre dehors. »

Merlin, quelqu'un était de _mauvaise humeur_ ce matin. Pas que le tempérament acerbe d'Harry n'était pas compréhensible. C'était déjà assez d'être enfermé dans un appartement brûlant toute la journée, mais de le partager avec Malefoy en plus ? Ron frissonna à l'idée. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et comment ces deux-là avait fini par habiter ensemble, mais si on en croyait Harry, Malefoy était plutôt décent ces temps-ci. Ron supposa qu'il pouvait le croire sur parole.

Pour le moment, tout ce dont il se souciait était de sortir de ce brasier, alors il mangea quelques restants du déjeuner pour s'occuper et attendit patiemment qu'Harry prenne ses dossiers.

« Harry… »

Oh, génial. Quand on parle du loup et tout cela. Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors que Malefoy arrivait en traînant les pieds – torse nu et ayant l'air complètement misérable. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués contre son front et une mince couche de sueur recouvrait entièrement son corps. Sa peau était d'un rouge vif.

Il ressemblait à un homard qui aurait été surcuit à la vapeur.

Le petit rire de Ron avait dû résonner plus qu'il le pensait parce que Malefoy se retourna vivement pour lui lancer un regard méprisant. Heureusement, il faisait sacrément trop chaud pour agir comme un crétin – même pour le Roi des Emmerdeurs – et Malefoy pivota rapidement vers Harry.

« Harry, j'en peux plus, » geignit Malefoy, se rapprochant et attrapant la manche d'Harry pour attirer son attention. « Je suis en train de mourir. Tu ne peux pas le réparer ? »

Ron sourit joyeusement. Il se redressa, ne voulant rien rater quand Harry pèterait les plombs et s'en prendrait à Malefoy.

« Je sais Drago, » murmura gentiment Harry. Il sourit et replaça doucement la frange humide de Malefoy. « J'ai relancé les sorts. Tout devrait bientôt redevenir normal, d'accord ? »

Ron en resta bouche bée.

« D'accord, » céda Malefoy avec un faible sourire. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te casser les pieds. C'est seulement… »

« Pas de problème. Je sais que c'est horrible, » le coupa Harry d'un air désolé. « Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord ? »

« Hé ! »

Ron ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il les fixa d'un air indigné alors qu'ils se retournaient vers lui. « Comment ça se fait que tu t'es attaqué à moi quand je l'ai demandé et lui ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Drago a une condition physique, » répliqua-t-il. « Sa peau est très sensible. En plus, il habite ici et il l'a supportée beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. Il a le droit de se plaindre s'il le veut. »

« Mais… »

Ron bafouilla sous l'indignation du favoritisme pur dont il était témoin. Malefoy lui sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Ron, » grogna Harry. « Il fait trop chaud pour se quereller. Bon, es-tu prêt ? » Il se tourna vers Malefoy, n'attendant pas la réponse de Ron. « Je te vois ce soir, d'accord ? »

« Je préparerai le souper, » promit Malefoy, poussant légèrement l'épaule d'Harry pour plaisanter.

Harry sourit et serra le bras de Malefoy. « Ça semble bien. À plus tard. »

Et puis, c'est arrivé.

Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, peut-être même la moitié d'une. Si Ron n'avait pas été occupé à leur jeter des regards noirs, il l'aurait probablement manqué.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il l'avait vu clair comme le jour, juste _devant lui_. Harry s'était penché et avait embrassé Malefoy _sur les lèvres_.

Ron poussa un cri silencieux.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et s'éloigna. Les yeux grands ouverts de Ron le suivirent sans cligner des paupières jusqu'à…

« Ron ? Allez, on va être en retard. »

Ron cligna des yeux et le suivit, hébété, pas complètement sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors qu'il tirait la porte derrière lui, il aperçut Malefoy. Malefoy qui se tenait là, debout, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement immobile, sa main planant devant ses lèvres.

Apparemment, Ron n'était pas le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

Sans un mot, il ferma la porte et se retourna pour suivre Harry jusqu'au point d'apparition.

Ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin dans les escaliers quand Harry s'immobilisa.

Ron s'arrêta à côté de lui. _Et voilà_ , pensa-t-il.

Harry se retourna très, très lentement. Quand il leva le regard vers Ron, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts d'horreur.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que je viens tout juste d'embrasser mon coloc pour lui dire au revoir ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Euh… »

« Oh Godric ! » La main d'Harry agrippa ses cheveux. « _Pourquoi_ est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? »

* * *

Sans surprise, ils ne se rendirent pas au Département de la justice magique ce jour-là.

Ron soupira et acheta une autre pinte de whisky Pur Feu qui connut le même sort que la dernière : bue cul sec par Harry. Il soupira de nouveau. À ce rythme, le Chaudron Baveur leur devrait un gros rabais pour avoir acheté en gros.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, » tenta-t-il prudemment.

Harry se tourna vers lui, semblant complètement traumatisé.

« Je l'ai embrassé, » siffla-t-il. « J'ai embrassé _Drago_ sur les _lèvres_. »

Ron cacha sa grimace en prenant une gorgée. « Ouais, j'allais justement te demander… C'était quoi tout ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » gémit Harry, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains à nouveau. « C'est seulement… arrivé. Oh Merlin, que doit-il penser ? »

« Laisse-moi voir si je comprends bien, » songea Ron. « Tu es inquiet de ce que Malefoy en pense ? Pas à propos du fait que tu lui as roulé une pelle ? » Il cacha son rire derrière un reniflement et prit une gorgée de whisky. « Peut-être que c'est la chaleur qui t'a atteint. »

« Mais… »

« Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre – et Merlin m'aide, je ne veux pas non plus le dire – mais je crois que tu as peut-être des sentiments pour Malefoy. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Harry. Il se leva précipitamment de son siège. « Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! On est seulement amis. »

« Ouais, des amis qui s'embrassent accidentellement sans le vouloir. »

« Ça… ça ne veut pas dire… »

« On est amis, toi et moi, » souligna Ron. « Est-ce que je devrais rafraîchir mon gloss ? »

Harry frémit à cette simple pensée – ce qui était parfaitement acceptable en ce qui concerne Ron. Au moins, il avait mis les points sur les i.

« Donc, à moins que nous mettions ça sur le dos d'un coup de chaleur, je crois que toi et Malefoy avez une longue discussion à venir. »

« Mais je… et il… » Harry s'arrêta et s'affaissa dans son siège. « Même si c'est ce que je ressens, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la même chose pour Malefoy . »

Les pensées de Ron retournèrent à plus tôt ce matin et ce qu'il avait vu – Malefoy se dirigeant directement vers Harry alors qu'il avait chaud et se sentait misérable, les contacts décontractés et les petits sourires, la façon dont le visage pointu de Malefoy s'illuminait quand Harry lui souriait…

Il envisagea de lui en parler, mais se ravisa. Rien de bon n'était jamais arrivé quand on se mettait entre Harry et Malefoy.

« Parle-lui, » lui conseilla-t-il à la place. « Et pour l'amour de Merlin, paie-moi un autre verre. J'ai eu une longue et étrange journée. »

* * *

Quand Harry retourna finalement chez lui – après avoir été poussé dans la cheminée par Ron – il remarqua que les sorts de rafraîchissement fonctionnaient à nouveau.

Il soupira de soulagement alors qu'une brise flottait autour de lui.

Bien sûr, la chaleur était le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment.

Le brun déglutit bruyamment et fit un pas en avant, se demandant s'il devait appeler Drago ou attendre qu'il se pointe.

Ce fut à ce moment exactement que Drago décida d'apparaître, toujours sans chemise et épongeant ses cheveux mouillés.

« Harry, » lâcha Drago.

Les yeux du blond sélargirent alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. Un léger rougissement fit apparition sur ses joues et il détourna son regard timidement.

« Tu es de retour, » marmonna-t-il, regardant partout sauf Harry.

Le ventre de ce dernier se contracta inconfortablement. Il avait été tellement pris par ce qu'il avait fait ce matin qu'il n'avait même pas considéré comment cela avait pu affecter Drago. Était-il inconfortable ? Dégoûté ? Était-il en colère ou choqué ou tout simplement horrifié ?

Autant il ne voulait pas le découvrir, il savait qu'il devait arranger cela s'ils continuaient de vivre ensemble.

« Drago, je… Je crois qu'on doit parler, » s'en sortit-il.

Drago hocha la tête, mais sa mâchoire se serra et ses poings se refermèrent fermement sur sa serviette. « Ne t'embête pas avec ça, » marmonna-t-il. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. »

« Ah oui ? » Harry avala sa salive bruyamment. À en juger l'expression de Drago, c'était clair qu'il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir cette discussion non plus.

« Oui. » Drago inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux. « C'était la chaleur. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as clairement souffert d'un coup de chaleur temporaire, » poursuivit Drago avec une conviction de béton. « C'est la seule raison qui peut expliquer ton… ton action inhabituelle de ce matin. C'est du passé et on n'en reparlera plus jamais. »

« Eh bien, en fait, c'est justement ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de… »

« Vraiment Harry, ça va, » le coupa Drago. Il se déplaça à ce moment, se dirigeant vers la cuisine et réarrangeant les tasses qui étaient déjà parfaitement placées alors qu'il continuait. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Je… je sais que nous sommes seulement amis. »

Harry le fixa, impuissant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire pour atteindre Drago. Il regarda son colocataire se précipiter dans la cuisine, la mâchoire serrée et les mains bougeant ici et là alors qu'il replaçait les assiettes, les verres et les cuillères autrement.

Et puis, il le remarqua. La façon dont Drago ne le regardait pas, combien il semblait abattu tout d'un coup – comme s'il était fâché par quelque chose qu'Harry avait fait.

Ou _pas_ fait.

Oh.

Un soulagement frivole traversa Harry et un large sourire prit place sur son visage. Drago lui tournait le dos en ce moment, alors qu'il s'occupait du four.

Harry était en mouvement avant même qu'il ne le sache.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du ventre de Drago et il l'attira gentiment à lui. Le blond se tendit sous la surprise, mais ne protesta pas quand son dos toucha la poitrine du gryffondor.

« Tu m'aimes, » nota Harry. Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une déclaration.

« Oui, » répondit Drago avec un ton acerbe. « Et puis ? _Toi_ non, alors ce n'est pas important, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se mit à rire et pressa un baiser sur sa nuque. Drago s'exclama de surprise et échappa une louche.

« La chaleur est partie, » souligna Harry.

« Ça devient une de tes habitudes que de dire l'évidence, » grommela Drago.

Le brun déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue. « La chaleur est partie, mais je suis toujours là, » élabora-t-il.

Drago devint complètement immobile. Harry pouvait presque entendre les roues tourner dans sa tête. Le serpentard se retourna doucement dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que d'hésitants yeux gris ne regardent Harry.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

C'était la chose la plus attachante qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue – et une invitation claire en plus. Alors il répondit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Il s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser, souriant quand Drago réduisit les derniers centimètres lui-même avec enthousiasme. Les lèvres douces et pleines du blond se séparèrent et Harry gémit, resserrant son emprise. Drago fit un son pour acquiescer, mordillant les lèvres du brun timidement avant de se reculer.

« Alors, » murmura-t-il, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait son regard sur Harry. « Et maintenant ? »

Harry se mit à rire et l'attira à lui de nouveau. « Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la chambre, » suggéra-t-il, « et faire monter la chaleur* ? »

* * *

*Note de traduction: C'est un jeu de mot avec le titre de la fanfiction qui est Turn The Heat Up.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
